of lilacs and forget-me-not's
by hinanamis
Summary: He knew fate couldn't be changed, but he hoped for a miracle that would let him have his happy ending. [Komanami, eventual Hinanami]
1. prologue

_I don't own SDR2 or it's characters._

_Listen to this (/watch?v=oToEXreeD80) __while reading, I was while writing it~_

* * *

If Komaeda Nagito were to say that what he felt for Nanami was simply platonic, he'd be lying (and probably running away, embarrassed)

He met her when he was four, when the Komaedas moved next to Nanami and his siblings. Apparently, they lived alone under the economic protection of their uncles, since their parents had passed away recently, leaving her and a newborn baby sister, along with their older brother, Fujisaki Chihiro.

At that time, he would non-stop annoy the wits out of the apparently stoic three-year old. Of course, being the calm type of girl Nanami is, he found that tactic useless, plus the entire backfire it brought ("_she's a calculating, brilliant mastermind from space"_, he said) and decided he'd become her protector (he claimed that the only person who could annoy her was "_himself"_), although Nanami found that pointless, claiming she was too much of a wallflower to be a target of bullies and such.

But Komaeda begged to differ. To him, she was the prettiest, smartest, talented girl-warrior from outer space who was also the most selfless, caring person he'd ever met in his whole short life.

He always remembered fondly the day he realized that Nanami was his true love, his…_special _person.

* * *

-Excuse me mister; can you give me two meat buns, please?

-Nanami, we're going to be late!

-It's 6:30 and we're two blocks away from school, silly!

Komaeda hated being tardy for school, especially on his first day. Not that he was super smart or anything; it was just a weird obsession he had ever since he entered middle school.

-There, we've got our meat buns. Now you'll feel all lucky again, early and all- she gave him a small smile, nibbling cautiously on her meat bun (since it was hot, but she was hungry).

It was true, they had made it into some sort of tradition for good luck on their new year at school, and today was much more important since this was their first day at high school. He peered from behind his meat bun to look at the pink haired girl (_"whoa, this things are really huge, by the way!"_), watching how she adjusted her scarf to cover her nose. He loved to simply watch small, ordinary things people did. It made them look _human_. But what fascinated him the most was that, no matter how ordinary Nanami acted, she was special.

To him, she was _perfect_.

And then it dawned on him. How beautiful she was even when she wasn't smiling, or how cautious she was on every action or movement she did, or the way she softly spoke to people she has just met, or the fact that she would never forget to thank people, and many more things he could keep listing and would take him months, even _years_ to finish. All those little things of her. He noticed them and he knew them by heart. And they still fascinated him every time they happened.

And suddenly, he was scared.

Because this is something he has seen on movies and fairytales and this was **new**. He has never felt this kind of admiration, this kind of affection. This went beyond his desire to be her protector. He wanted to spend his whole life beside her, cherish those little moments when they would act like 4 year olds, spend a lazy afternoon, stuff their faces with junk food while playing videogames (and being royally beaten by her). He always knew he had some sort of silly crush on her, but this was way more different. Because he knew that this new feeling wasn't a simple silly crush or great admiration. He had all the right to be scared.

Because, _**he loved her.**_

* * *

_Questions? tumblr: hinanami-hime_


	2. bright and dark

_I don't own SDR2 or it's characters._

_listen to:The Cure-Drunken Tiger._

_Enjoy chapter 2 and a huge thanks to James Birdsong for taking some time and write a short yet nice review, thanks again!_

_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧_

* * *

Nanami wasn't much of a morning person.

Screw that, she wasn't a morning person at _**all.**_

She hated mornings. She hated waking up early. She hated being woken up violently (actually, just being woken up). And it didn't help that Usami was a loud morning person. Sometimes she wondered how could they be related since she was a demon in the mornings and her little sister was a happy little bundle of joy.

However, there was a certain cotton head that neutralized that devilish effect every morning, ever since her older brother Chihiro found out the solution to being attacked by a wild beast with pink hair in the morning. Nagito would always wake her up ever so gently, with sweet, dumb phrases like "Good morning princess!" or "Wake up, grumpy girl!" while softly stroking her tangled pink locks, careful not to get stuck on any knot (he wanted to avoid physical violence that early in the morning). What was better, he would always cook breakfast for both of them and make their bentos before going to school.

She couldn't think of a better way to wake up every morning. All those little things…she wondered, how would her life be without Nagito?

"Nanami-chan, you okay? Are you sick?"

Nanami averted her eyes from her cereal bowl and smiled at the white haired boy.

"Sure, Nagito-kun. I'm almost done. We'll be early as always, don't worry!"

He smiled back. For a moment, she contemplated his sincere smile, and she never, ever wanted to consider what would happen to her if he were gone. Never again.

* * *

Nanami and Nagito entered their classroom, together as always, greeting their classmates with "Good morning!"s and "How are you?"s

"Chiaki-chan! Komaeda-chan! Gooooooood morning! Early as always, hmm?"

The mentioned pair smiled animatedly at their loud, cheerful classmate, Ibuki Mioda as she triumphantly trudged inside the classroom.

"Good morning Mioda-san! The thing is, you're early too, aren't you?" Komaeda chuckled, earning a guilty grin from Ibuki.

"Well, you see, Komaeda-chan, being a rock star has it's perks and also it's downsides, don't cha' think? Ibuki is a sleepy person you see, and when Ibuki has no time to take her daily afternoon naps, she sleeps and sleeps and arrives tardy. But Ibuki can't skip practice, and Ibuki enjoys practice! So Ibuki takes more time than necessary and therefore, she skips her afternoon nap!" she exclaimed, grabbing her fair in frustration "Oh! But when Ibuki becomes the top Rock star, you'll remember the effort I put in, won't cha'?" Ibuki chirped happily, her eyes shining.

"I guess so, Mioda-san. I admire your effort then! The thing is, why are you early today? Did you skip practice or…?"

Ibuki's expression saddened, looking almost like grief.

"The thing is, yesterday Ibuki added too much passion to her strokin' n' strummin', you see? That passion led to broken strings! But Ibuki thought everything was okay, IBUKI THOUGHT SHE HAD EXTRA STRINGS BUT _SHE DIDN'T!_" she ended, almost on the verge of tears. Just then, the classroom door flung open.

"NO SCREAMING IN THE HALLS, MIODA-SAN!" an angry hall monitor, Junior Kiyotaka Ishimaru, yelled at Ibuki.

"WELL DON'T SCREAM EITHER, YOU DINGBAT! AND IBUKI'S NOT EVEN ON THE HALL, DUH!" she challenged, a mixture between a grin an a glare on her face

"DID YOU JUST- -"

"Ah, Ishimaru-kun! What are you doing here?" a sudden meek voice interrupted the already heated discussion.

"Chi-Chihiro-san, h-hi!"

Ishimaru stuttered at the sight of Fujisaki Chihiro, his crush, and smiled awkwardly while trying to wave casually at him (even though he looked like he was swatting flies instead)

"I w-was u-hh fulfilling my d-duties as a Hall Monitor, hahah!" he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I noticed, Ishimaru-kun!" Chihiro chuckled cutely, much to Ishimaru's dismay. He then turned to his younger sister, who was trying to pay attention to the whole scene while playing on her PSP" Nanami-chan, can you come for a second please?

Nanami lifted her head, and trudged sleepily towards her older brother.

"Is it going to take long? Remember that class is starting in 10 minutes, and you know how Matsuda-sensei is…" she softly mused.

"It's okay, Nanami, I already talked to him. This is important." the boy assured, signaling his sister to follow him outside the classroom.

At the single mention of "important" by Fujisaki, Komaeda couldn't help but pay extra attention to the conversation, which was kind of hard since Ibuki and Ishimaru had resumed their bickering.

"Oh, and remember bushy eyebrows-san, **NO HOMO IN THE HALLS!**" Ibuki laughed loudly, making taunting gestures at the hall monitor.

"MIODA-SAN YOU ASKED FOR IT, MEET ME AT DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!" Ishimaru angrily remarked before stomping away to his classroom.

"Ahhhh, nothing better than annoying my adorable lil' cousin! Ibuki feels sooo energized now!" grinned the musician.

"ADORABLE?!" Owari Akane asked sarcastically. "Hah, adorable my ass. The guy's scary and creepy as hell, no wonder he's a hall monitor. Betcha' he would make a great scarecrow if he worked in a farm!" the gymnast laughed, followed by Hiyoko Saionji and even Ibuki.

"Ibuki knows, Akane-chan. But there's an awkward, adorable mushy pile of goo inside that creepy ass guy!" Ibuki grinned.

"Hey, Ibuki sis, have you seen Big sis Koizumi?"

* * *

Komaeda sighed at the thought of being without Nanami for god knows how many hours. It wasn't like he didn't spoke to anyone (he actually got along very well with everyone), but it just wasn't the same thing.

"Alright guys, we've got a new classmate. Come in and introduce yourself." said a very lazy Matsuda-sensei, pointing at a tall figure waiting outside the classroom. As soon as he entered, everyone's attention was on the new student. He had long, straight black hair and red eyes. His face had sharp, boyish features that were actually handsome.

"My name is Kamukura Izuru. Nice to meet you" he said curtly, earning nervous glares from the class, his voice cold and somewhat deep.

"Well, Kamukura-san, your seat is besides Chiaki-san. However, she isn't here, but she sits right behind Komaeda-san. Please raise your hand to indicate where are, Komaeda-san."

Nagito waved his hand, not amused by the fact that the cold, creepy newbie was going to sit besides her. Apparently, everyone thought so, seeing the distressed looks they gave to each other. They were aware of the sweet, tranquil nature of the pinkette, and almost were all scared and/or intimidated by his sole presence. (Except Nidai. He's a tough guy. And Tanaka too. He's dark of course, but nothing compares to his Four Dark Gods of Destruction)

For the first time on his life, Komaeda Nagito wished Nanami wouldn't comeback quickly.

* * *

_a/n: heeeeeeere, comes trouble!_

_Hinata's not appearing until a little later, sorry! ;n;_

_Nanami, watch out! ;A;_

_questions? hinanami-hime tumblr_


	3. count on me

_I don't own SDR2 or it's characters._

_I was listening to Bruno Mars' "Count on Me", so I suggest you listen to it._

_Special thanks to Tall on the Inside, because she has become a huge inspiration for me when it comes to write DR fanfiction (please go check "A Challenge On Infinite Earths, it's super great and well, Hinanami, enough said), thanks for reviewing! Also to that lovely guest~_

_This chapter is for Feralis. Thanks for all your support; you have no idea how grateful I am.  
_

* * *

Komaeda was pretty sure he was a lucky guy. Thankfully for him, Nanami didn't come back for the rest of the day. He was about to exit the classroom after bidding goodbye to his fellow classmates when he felt a cold hand roughly stopping him.

"You" the raven-haired boy said, ice dripping from his voice "Show me around."

"Uh, excuse me Kamukura-san, but I'm in a hurry. I owe you one, I promise you I'll show you the school tomorrow, ok?" Komaeda said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I shall hold to your word then. I'll be expecting you." Izuru said, leaving the room silently. Nagito noticed the frightened looks of the few people left.

"A-are you okay, K-komaeda-kun?" asked a timid Tsumiki, deeply frightened by Kamukura's cold aura

"I'm fine, Tsumiki-san, don't worry!" Nagito laughed, plastering a fake smile. The last thing he wanted was that the purple-haired nurse had another nervous crisis, given how fragile she already was.

"If y-you feel sick, d-don't hesitate to come to the office, o-okay?" she meekly answered, running out of the classroom in a hurry _"Probably for nurse duties"_ Nagito thought.

"Komaeda-san, do you perhaps know the reason for Nanami's absence?" the blonde princess, Sonia Nevermind, asked politely as always. "I wanted to know if I could study math with her this Thursday"

"Sadly no, Sonia-san. I promise you I'll tell her to text you as soon as I see her" he smiled apologetically at the petite girl. He wondered how many times had he smiled like that today._ "Probably countless times"_, he bitterly thought.

"It's okay, thank you Komaeda-kun, see you tomorrow!" she smiled, while following her boyfriend, Tanaka Gundam outside the classroom, leaving together as always (much to the dismay of a certain hot pink-haired mechanic).

Komaeda fished his phone from his school bag and typed the only number -apart from his- that he knew by heart.

_**Beep. Beep.**_

No response.

His heart started to beat faster with nervousness. Why wasn't Nanami picking up her phone? "_She never leaves my calls unanswered!_" he thought.

Walking eventually became running and he was going as fast as he could to reach home as soon as possible. Maybe Chihiro had taken her home. But what if he didn't? His mind suddenly started to make the worst scenarios regarding Nanami.

"_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!"_ he repeated in his mind, like a mantra.

Just as his house came in sight, he noticed a moving truck parked right in front of Nanami's house. He felt his heart dropping to the ground.

"Oh, Nagito honey, glad you came back early! I've got news for you!"

His mother's words cut his train of thoughts. He looked at her, and saw her smiling. _"Well, if she's smiling…that means it's something good, right?"_ he thought, trying to comfort himself.

"Nagito-kun."

_That _voice. He left out a breath he didn't even knew he was holding in.

"Nanami!"

* * *

"I can't believe this, Nanami"

Whether he said that to himself or to her, he wasn't sure. But the fact that right now she was resting her shoulder while sitting on the floor, leaning on his bed, was too much for him to process. Of course he has hanged out with her like this countless times but living under the same roof on a permanent basis? That went beyond his wildest dreams.

Turns out, they were going to live together. For Komaeda Nagito, this was pure, utter luck. Not that it was something unusual for him. He was a luckster after all. It was that 'talent' that let him enroll with Nanami into Hope's Peak. It was also that talent that made him end in the same class with her, sit in front of her, be with her to protect her all the time. Not to mention the fact that they were neighbors and childhood friends. That she was practically part of her family. And maybe, part of his heart too…

He couldn't help but feel guilty with himself. He shouldn't be mentally dancing with joy. Those thoughts made him feel like a jerk, since she was feeling all depressed and sad.

"I know, Nagito. I miss them so much…" Nanami spoke absent-mindedly, almost to herself, as if he didn't want to sadden him.

Apparently, Chihiro was selected as a special intern in the headquarters of an important programming company based on Tokyo, based on his incredible talent with programming at such young age. The company offered him an apartment, a great pay and an important position once he graduated high school. They transferred him to Tokyo's Technologic Academy, an important tech-based academy where he'd spend the last semester in order to graduate and immediately work as an active employee. However, he decided to take Usami with him to have her under his care, even finding a nearby kindergarten and a day-care for her. What broke Nanami's heart the most was that he did not told her when he was notified, shielding on things like _"What about your friends?"_ and even using Komaeda's friendship with her as an excuse for not taking her with him.

"_Do you want to stay as far as possible from me? Do you perhaps…don't love me brother?"_

"They even gave him a car…I wonder, will he be able to come visit me often?" the pink-haired girl sighed. "Poor Ishimaru-senpai…" Nanami trailed off, letting out a yawn.

"Why so, Nanami?" Nagito inquired, trying to make small talk to distract Nanami from being so sad. _"It's the least I can do",_ he thought.

"Well, even I noticed it, Nagito! How could you not? It's obvious senpai's got a crush on my brother, imagine how heartbroken he'll be when I tell him!"

"Wait, Chihiro didn't tell his friends he was leaving?"

"I…I don't know" Nanami softly mused. "Honestly, I didn't talk that much with him…and I don't think he wanted to talk to me"

Nagito suddenly took Nanami's hand, successfully grabbing her attention.

"Then talk to me. Tell me everything you want. Whenever I'm sad, you always let me tell you what I feel so, this is the least I can do to see you smile again" he smiled lovingly, squeezing her hand lightly. Nanami could feel tears welling on her eyes.

"Nagito, please never leave me. Promise me, please?"

His heart skipped a beat. For Nanami, he would go get her the moon and all the stars if she wanted.

"Oh, by the way, Sonia wants to study math with you."

"Way to ruin the moment, you big dummy" Nanami chuckled.

The white-haired boy threw her arm around her shoulder and stood like that in silence, noticing Nanami fell asleep without further talk about his brother. He then contemplated her peaceful, sleeping face. _"You'll tell me later, princess. Now rest"_

He suddenly froze. How could he forget about Kamukura? Certainly he did not want to worry her more that what she already was. Fear made him shiver slightly.

"_We'll deal with that later. Remember I'll be here to protect you always. I promise."_

* * *

_A/N: I'll be posting soon some drawn references regarding classroom, seat arrangement, Nanami and Komaeda's house, etc._

_Also, I kinda felt like Komaeda turned into an Overly Attached Boyfriend__ for a second when he was trying to reach her by phone, hahaha~_

_As always, I love feedback. Thanks for reading!_

**_questions? hinanami-hime tumblr_**


End file.
